freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear
"Eee... najciekawsze jest to, że Freddy nie schodzi ze sceny zbyt często. Słyszałem, że staje się bardziej aktywny w ciemności" (Phone Guy w nocy drugiej) Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Złoty Freddy'ego z Five Night's At Freddy's 1? Albo Freddy'ego, Shadow Freddy'ego, Złotego Freddy'ego lub Toy Freddy'ego z Five nights at Freddy's 2? A może Phantom Freddy'ego lub Phantom Złotego Freddy'ego z Five Nights at Freddy's 3? Freddy Fazbear to tytułowa postać i oficjalna ikona gry "Five Nights at Freddy's". a Wygląd Freddy to animatronik-niedźwiedź o otyłej sylwetce, jasnobrązowym kostiumie oraz błękitnych oczach. Ma on brązowy tułów i jeszcze jaśniejszy brzuch na środku. Posiada okrągłą głowę z jeszcze jaśniejszym, piegowatym pyskiem w którym znajduję od 8 do 9 zębów, które są w dolnej szczęce Freddy'ego pod którą jest czarna muszka. Poza tym między typowo niedźwiedzimi uszami jest czarny cylinder, a w ręku trzyma srebrny mikrofon, te dwie rzeczy są jego atrybutami. Zachowanie Normalne Podczas dnia, Freddy jest wokalistą i śpiewa piosenki dzieciom wraz Bonnie i Chicą. A począwszy od nocy trzeciej, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji ze stróżem nocnym, by go "wpakować" w jego drugi model w Magazynie i tym samym go zabić. Wraz z "króliczym kolegą i kurzą koleżanką" zaczyna na Scenie. Podąża tuż za Chicą w takiej kolejności: Scena --> Jadalnia --> Toalety --> Kuchnia --> Wschodni Korytarz --> Biuro. Zwykle jest trudno zauważalny, ponieważ stara się ukryć w ciemności i widać mu tylko słabo widoczne, białe oczy endoszkieletu. Jak się przemieszcza to słychać przez krótki czas jego śmiech. Jednak nie przemieszcza się, gdy gracz się na niego patrzy. W przeciwieństwie do Bonnie'go i Chicy, nie potrafi wyłączyć kamer na czas przemieszczania, więc się nie ruszy, dopóki kamera nie zostanie zmieniona na inną. Kiedy już jest w kuchni, nie można go zobaczyć, ale zawsze będzie śpiewał swój typowy dżingiel i będzie słychać również jego śmiech, jak w przypadku innych lokacji. Bardzo ważne jest pamiętanie, że Freddy nigdy nie stoi przed prawymi drzwiami przed wejściem do biura . Ostatnią lokacją do której wchodzi przed dostaniem się do biura jest Zachodni Korytarz, dlatego jak się tam pojawi to powinno się zamknąć prawe drzwi. Jeśli zamkniemy drzwi to ten z powrotem wróci na scenę i zacznie trasę od nowa. Jeśli nie to nas zabije i zakończy grę. Po skończeniu się energii Jeśli energia spadnie do 0% to całkowicie się skończy. Skutkuje to wyłączeniu światła w biurze oraz pojawieniem się Freddy'ego w lewych drzwiach. Będziemy widzieć jego niebieskie, świecące oczy oraz będziemy słyszeć jego dżingiel. Po chwili nas zaatakuje nas i zabije. Strategia Dużą role w walce z nim stanowi... Jego śmiech Dzięki niemu możemy się zorientować, gdzie się znajduje. Nie jest to takie trudne jak się wydaje, a pozwala zaoszczędzić energie co jest głównym zadaniem gracza w nocy 3, 4, 5 i 6. Jak usłyszymy jego śmiech jeden raz to oznacza, że zszedł ze sceny i jest w Jadalni. Drugi śmiech oznacza, że wszedł w zakres toalet. Trzeci jest oznaką pobytu w kuchni, o czym świadczy również jego Dżingiel. Czwarty mówi graczowi, że jest w Wschodnim Korytarzu. W tym przypadku powinno się zamknąć prawe drzwi i tym samym się obronić. Jak Freddy z powrotem pojawi się na scenie to "zrestartuj" liczbę śmiechów, zacznij odnowa liczyć śmiechy i powtarzaj wszystko aż noc dobiegnie do końca. Jumpscare thumb|230x230px|Freddy Jumpscare thumb|230x230px|Freddy Jumpscare, gdy skończy nam się energia Freddy posiada dwa Jumpscare, które różnią się od siebie. Pierwszy Jumpscare wykonuje, gdy dostanie się do biura przez prawe drzwi. Wtedy z prawego, dolnego rogu wyskoczy jego postać z oczami endoszkieletu i krzyknie nam w twarz. Dźwięk ten przypomina bardzo głośny krzyk dziecka. Drugi Jumpscare robi, gdy przestanie śpiewać dżingiel po skończeniu się energii. Podczas tej czynności wyskakuje nam z dolnej strony ekranu i chaotycznie kręcąc głową "wbiega" na nas. Słychać wtedy ten sam dźwięk co w przypadku pierwszego Jumpscare. Ciekawostki * Jest ostatnim animatronikiem wychodzącym ze sceny. Nie ruszy się, dopóki pozostałe postaci nie opuszczą lokacji. ** Nawet jeżeli w Nocy 7 AI Freddy'ego ustawimy na 20, a Bonnie'go i Chici na 0, nie ruszy się dopóki Bonnie i Chica nie zejdą ze sceny. * Na początku miał atakować gracza tylko, jeśli wyczerpie się energia. * Piosenkę Freddy'ego możemy usłyszeć nocy czwartej, na nagranej wiadomości Phone Guy'a. Prawdopodobnie animatronik zabił go lub zranił. * Powodem braku jego aktywności w trakcie pierwszej i drugiej nocy może być fakt, iż gracz powinien mieć szansę nauczyć się podstaw rozgrywki. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem we FNaF 1, który ma dwa jumpscare'y w grze,i jednym z dwóch w serii (drugim jest Springtrap) * Efektem kliknięcia na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie w biurze (ten z napisem "Celebrate!") będzie wydanie dźwięku podobnego do zatrąbienia. Ten element występuje we wszystkich trzech częściach. * Jego Dżingiel jest coverem Marszu Torreadora z opery Carmen. * Freddy ma najwięcej odpowiedników: Golden Freddy ''(dwie części gry), ''Shadow Freddy (FNaF 2), Phantom Freddy (FNaF 3) i Toy Freddy (FNaF 2) Nightmare Freddy (FNaF 4, które jeszcze nie wyszło) * Czasami jego plakat w Zachodnim korytarzu zamienia się na plakat na którym Freddy wyrywa sobie głowę. * Róg Wschodniego Korytarza to jedyne miejsce, gdzie jest bardzo widoczny. ** Możliwe, że jest to spowodowane tym, że jest to ostatnie miejsce do którego wchodzi przed wejściem do biura. ** Wtedy też widać mu oczy endoszkieletu. Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie patrzący sie w kamerę.png|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica, patrzą się w kamerę. Freddy-Dziad.gif|Freddy Jumpscare FreddyJumpscare.gif|Freddy Jumpscare, gdy skończy nam się energia Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Plakat zwykłego Freddy'ego.png|Plakat Freddy'ego w Zachodnim Korytarzu|link=Zachodni Korytarz Freddy po skończeniu się energi.gif|Freddy w lewych drzwiach, po skończeniu się energii Freddy w Zachodnim Korytarzu.png|Freddy w Wschodnim Korytarzu Freddy we wschodnim korytarzu.png|Freddy we wschodnim korytarzu Cam7 freddy.png|Freddy w toaletach Freddywyrywgłowe.png|Plakat Freddy'ego wyrywającego sobie głowę LoneMicrophone.png|Mikrofon Freddy'ego FreddyFazbearDoll.png|Pluszowy Freddy Freddy photo.png Cam1B freddy.png|Freddy w Jadalni Fredbear Sprite Gif.gif|Freddy w minigrze GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Maska Freddy'ego w minigrze Freddy Złe Zakończenie.jpg|Freddy w Złym Zakończeniu Freddy Dobre Zakończenie.jpg|Freddy w Dobrym Zakończeniu Freddy Fazbear mask.png|Maska Freddy'ego w minigrze Happiest Day Dismantled Freddy.png|Rozłożony Freddy Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4